Kaleidoscope
by CrossingOver
Summary: Nothing will ever look the same when viewed by more than one person. Stiles is surprised to find that his friends planned a "Bad Boyfriend Intervention". He strongly disagrees. How can he and Derek move on if Derek begins to believe the popular opinion.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters utilized in this story. I'm just pulling the strings. That's all. Enjoy

Stiles was sitting in the family room watching television and enjoying a highly sought after moment of peace when his doorbell rang. Knowing that the majority of his problems had a tendency to enter via window gave him a bit more hope that he'd just have to buy a box of Girl Scout cookies since it was that time of year again. It would actually be perfect timing because he was feeling a bit famished. Stiles couldn't care less if they were called Shortbread or Trefoils, there was no room for pastry semantics when he just wanted his blue boxes. He opened the door with money in hand, since he'd accepted that there were obviously dessert bearing munchkins to be greeted. The resulting shock from severe disappointment, allowed a grocery bag laden Allison and Lydia to stride past him without so much as a "hello"; though, he was quite sure that he heard Lydia say "Thank God we got here before the three dollar prostitute." Stiles wanted to protest until he realized that he was still standing in the entryway with the alleged three dollars _and _fifty cents.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked with barely concealed disappointment. "Not that I don't always enjoy an impromptu visit from the coolest girls in Beacon Hills." Stiles added in a hurry as Lydia's demeanor had changed from relaxed to affronted which never yielded positive results for him.

"This is an intervention that is long in coming." Allison announced and Stiles began looking around for the person with the issues. Lydia had been unusually chipper as of late. She might be on something unless it was for one of the guys. Hmm, Jackson is pretty messed up, so he probably needed rehab or therapy.

"And we need to do some guy bashing while we're at it." Lydia announced as she began rummaging through the kitchen cabinets. "Where are the large bowls? It's like trying to find Waldo in here."

"They're in the lower cabinets by the sink. Who are we trying to help and not that I'm offended or anything but shouldn't you bash guys somewhere that doesn't belong to a guy?" Stiles was quite sure that he was still a dude, as the little man on the door to his respective restroom seemed to agree whole heartedly.

Allison took a deep breath and pulled him out of the kitchen and gestured for him to have a seat on the sofa next to her. "Stiles we know that you and Derek have been together for a while now and have noticed that he's not exactly...he's-"

"What she means is that he's not boyfriend material." Lydia finished for her friend.

Stiles was stunned for the second time in two minutes. 'Where the hell did all of this come from?' he wondered. He and Derek were doing well. They didn't celebrate the five week anniversary of the first time that they had ice cream together or anything like that. It didn't mean that they weren't perfectly suited for one another. "Derek is fine just the way that he is." Stiles stated while doing his best to reign in his rising annoyance. "I'm not sure where you got this notion from but we are very happy and do not need any help."

* * *

Upstairs a window was sliding up and two sets of feet were silently making their way across the room to find out what was up with the human members of his pack. Stiles hadn't mentioned that he'd been planning a get together but things of more importance were known to slip the boy's mind. He resolved himself to heading downstairs to greet them when he heard his name mentioned. 'What could this be about?' he mused, but optimism was never high on his list of must haves.

"_What she means is that he's not boyfriend material." _What the hell were they up to? He was the best boyfriend in the city. He was an alpha, his family was avenged and he had a loyal pack. What else could one hope for as far as a mate goes? He felt a strong sense of pride in how Stiles defended him to those that questioned his commitment to the relationship. The hardest thing for a person to do was justify their decisions to the people that mattered the most. His thoughts were put on hold as Allison began speaking.

_You both spend a lot of time together for Pack related activities. What about dates and things of that variety?"_ Damn, She had him there. He had to focus on keeping them all alive. There was always a threat and he'd be there to stop it at every turn. He was also a bit saddened to realize that Stiles had been deprived of some of the things that normal couples did. He wanted nothing more than to leave but the least that he could do is hear what he'd put the boy through. Perhaps he could fix it.

* * *

You both spend a lot of time together for Pack related activities. What about dates and things of that variety?" Allison let the words sink in and gave a him a sad smile.

"We went on a date last night." Stiles said as if reliving the moment. "It was the greatest thing. I'd been excited about that new place Wicked Wings. Derek agreed to go and even won prizes for me. He was so awesome that they put a photo of us on the wall. Everyone was cheering for him and congratulating him but he only wanted to know if I was pleased with the nights events." He was still stoked about the whole thing and his foul mood abated.

* * *

"_We went on a date last night." _They didn't go on a date! Derek was hungry and Stiles never turned down a meal. Food was one of the things that they both did well. Stiles pulled out a pamphlet and gave him a lecture on every wing flavor and heat level available at Wicked Wings because no one but Stiles would take it upon himself to explain these things to him. They were seated in a booth and Stiles went mental over the night's specials. Derek glanced through the menu and stopped on the 'Woefully Wicked' basket. Finally an establishment that could keep up with him. They(meaning Stiles) made small talk and nibbled on peanuts until their waitress returned twenty minutes later with their food. Stiles had the 'Moderate Molotov' twelve piece combo with fries while a platter of wings the size one of his car rims was presented with a clock.

"Sir you have an hour in which to finish all one hundred wings and the baked potato. On your mark, get set, GO!" The girl's words had fallen on deaf ears and Derek just stared at her before digging in. He was not doing some stupid eating challenge. Stiles was rooting him on while digging in to his own and waving for the waitress to keep the cokes coming. Around the half hour mark and about forty wings to go, Derek stopped to stretch and loosen up a bit. He wasn't interested in the competition at all. In fact he hadn't read anything beyond the meal's description since it just happened to be the only werewolf friendly selection on the menu.

Stiles' steady pounding on the table and chanting his name gave him a reason to at least go for it. He knocked out the baked potato and began to really put those wings away. Derek noticed that there was quite a gathering forming around them as he'd gotten down to the last ten wings with just under four minutes left on the clock. He was quite sure that even Jackson and Scott could do this with their hands tied behind their backs, but he'd felt the need to put on a little show for his significant other. It was rare that he could amaze the boy nowadays and he'd savor this chance. Besides eating them all in the first fifteen minutes might raise a few brows amongst those humans that weren't "in the know." The crowd began to work itself into a frenzy as they counted down but none more excited than Stiles. "Five, Four, Three, Two" Derek slammed the last bone down and everyone went wild on "One!"

"Dude that was the coolest thing ever!" Stiles was in his element and acting as mediator between the crowd and Derek. It was more for their sake than for the alpha's."Stand back people. The amazing Derek needs his space. Yep, you can look but you can't touch." Their waitress came up and presented Derek with a shirt and a chance to be on the 'Wing Wall'. He declined the shirt, the wall and a slip of paper that said "Call me...Courtney" until he saw that Stiles was watching the entire transaction without a hint of anger or resentment.

"On second thought, I'd like to take you up on those offers." She began to step into his personal space and he added "Well the ones listed in the official rules." The girl looked as though she'd been stuffed.

They left with Stiles wearing his new 'I'm Woefully Wicked' shirt, a gift certificate for five free meals and a duplicate of the 8x10 of them posted of the 'Wing Wall.' All in all Stiles wasn't pissed at him and he had gotten a decent meal. It didn't feel like a date then but he'd hadn't had such a good time in years. In hindsight, he'd have loved to have every night out end up like that. Perhaps he'd been a bit hard on himself. Stiles was right. He _was _a good boyfriend. His thought process was once again halted at the sound of Allison speaking again.

"Okay, so perhaps he can take you out once in a while but_ it doesn't excuse his lack of respect for you. It's one thing to be a jerk to all of us but there is no excuse for the way that he treats you. He roughs you up, yells at you and drags you into dangerous situations instead of doing the opposite like he's supposed to."_

His ego took a critical blow as it all sank in. He couldn't argue against a single comment made. There was no possible way that Stiles would be able to ignore what Derek himself was realizing. If he wasn't the death of Stiles then he'd be the one to kill his spirit.

AN: I was doing overnight prep for the fourth of July here in the U.S. and needed something to keep me occupied for three hours so that I didn't fall asleep and let everything burn. I apologize for making Allison such a B but Scallison really disappointed me in the end of the "Frenemy" episode this week. She had to take one for the team. I'll try and update soon. Thanks a lot for reading. I'd love feedback. Is the POV jumping confusing? It was either that or 50 mini chapters and I'd hate to do that to you guys.


End file.
